This study is comparing four study drug combinations to see how many subjects have undetectable HIV RNA and detectable HIV virus. The investigators are also comparing the safety of the combination of drugs and two different dosing schedules for indinavir sulfate, DMP-266, an inhibitor of HIV-1 RT, and 1592U89, a carbocyclic 2', 3'-ene nucleoside analog in subjects infected with the HIV virus.